


After hours

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Chronic Pain, Friendship, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: After a long, long shift Geordi needs to close his eyes





	After hours

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tired while writing this, you probably can tell
> 
> I relate on Geordi a lot because I, too, am in chronic pain and have a crush on Data

Geordi was tired, to say the least. He loved his job, of course he did, he loved doing the impossible, showing the universe that he defined his own limits. But being the chief engineer meant that he was the one who would keep the ship running through anything the universe would throw back at them. And after 20-something hours of doing the impossible, it started to really weigh on him. 

It wasn’t just the lack of sleep. As most people in engineering, he had learned to run on the few hours he could catch whenever. No, it was the god-awful headache that just wouldn’t leave him alone, most likely never would. It was usually manageable, he had learned to press through it. It was one constant in his life, following him everywhere, always in the back of his mind. And when mixed with exhaustion and hunger, he was just glad he hadn’t passed out in engineering.

This time had been a close one. Now that Geordi wasn’t on the bridge anymore he only had a vague idea of what kind of creatures and dangers they were facing, but he was fully aware of the rocking of the ship, the blaring alarms and panicked ensigns. And he was glad, after almost 14 hours, they were out of the waters and he would be free to take his VISOR off, get a glass of water and rest for a moment before the next apocalypse.

But before he could do that, he had a few more responsibilities to fill.

“Data to La Forge.” 

Right on time.

“Geordi here.”

“I just wanted to remind you that we-”

Geordi chuckled. Despite his low mood, Data could always get a smile out of him. “I remember Data. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you Geordi. Data out.”

Geordi sighed and rubbed his forehead in an useless effort to get his brain better focused. In a tired haze he made sure the engineering had the graveyard crew on. After being satisfied with it, he made his way into Data’s quarters.

Data. His good friend Data. If Geordi hadn't been about to collapse in the turbolift his brain probably would have been able to think more.. straight about his best friend. About how comfortable Geordi felt with him, how the only downside with his new job was that they got to spent a little less time together. But right now he just wanted.. well, he wasn't sure what he wanted but it wasn't deep thinking of feelings that he could never vocalize.

Data’s room was not as barren as you could imagine an android’s room to be, if you didn’t know Data of course. But Geordi had been here a million times, and now he wasn’t really in the mood for awe for his friend’s skills at interior design. He walked to the replicator.

“Give me cat food.”

“Please specify.”

The computer’s monotone voice made Geordi sigh in frustration. “I don’t care. Number 56.”

Spot had heard all this, and in no hurry jumped down from Data’s computer chair and tapped to Geordi, who wasn’t really in the mood for hugging or whatever. So he just put the bowl down for the cat, and was going to make his leave before a wave of nausea stopped him at the door.

He knew it to just be the symptom of exhaustion and wearing the VISOR for too long. Data wasn’t going to be back in a few hours. Feeling like giving up, Geordi slumped onto Data’s couch (there was no bed since Data didn’t need to sleep, but the couch was pretty nice). He pulled of his VISOR off and leaned back. He would just rest his eyes for a minute, let the worst of the headache to pass. He’d be gone before Data would be back. Not that he particularly minded Data’s company.

°°°  
That ended up being where Data found him after finishing his shift. Opening the door to his quarters he took the first few seconds to see how Spot was doing (he trusted Geordi to feed the cat, but not to give her the needed amount of physical comfort) and then noticed his friend asleep on the couch, VISOR almost fallen from his hands. 

Data’s circuits warmed when he looked at the sight, before realizing that the position would very much hurt Geordi’s neck when he woke up. So he walked to his friend, as quietly as his legs let him, and gently lowered Geordi on the couch, taking the VISOR from him and putting it down on the table near him. Geordi stirred a little, but seemed to fall back asleep, which Data found highly satisfactory. He didn't mind Geordi sleeping in his quarters, but he suspected that if Geordi was to wake up, he would insist on leaving, and for some reason Data found that he preferred Geordi there, even if he was unconscious.

He walked to Spot who was looking at them, curious as always.

“Do not wake up Geordi, Spot. He needs to rest for approximately 10 hours.” 

Spot didn’t give any indication of understanding Data’s words, but Data didn’t really mind that. He took his pad and, after one last look at his sleeping friend, sat at his computer to do some research until Geordi would wake up. There was a few things he needed to run through, and now there was this abnormal warmth in his system that seemed to grow stronger any time he looked at Geordi’s sleeping form. In his mind he pinned it with the other abnormalities he had been experiencing lately. Maybe they would have the time to look at them together with Geordi soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll mention that english is not my native language, so please point out any mistakes! I yope you enjoyed this!


End file.
